Übersetzung: Die Belanglosigkeit der Vernunft
by Branquignole
Summary: Hermine steht kurz davor, Charlie Weasley zu heiraten. Doch da taucht Snape auf. Und zwar aus äußerst mysteriösen Beweggründen. HGSS, Übersetzung von The Futility of Reason von Vocalion.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hermine steht kurz davor, Charlie Weasley zu heiraten. Doch da taucht Snape auf - aus äußerst mysteriösen Beweggründen. HG/SS - Übersetzung von The futility of reason von Vocalion.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört hier nichts. Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling, und der Plot Vocalion. Ich habe lediglich die Rechte an der Übersetzung - mit der ich kein Geld verdiene.

Das englische Original ist auf fanfiction. mugglenet. com (Leerzeichen weg) zu finden - In der Originalsprache hat es eben doch noch mal seinen ganz eigenen Charme.

Hier auf gibt es auch eine französische Version von benebu (die für alle Französisch-Sprechenden nur zu empfehlen ist!)

Die FF war ursprünglich ein One-Shot, aber ich nehme mir die Freiheit, ihn, nach benebus Vorbild, in Kapiteln zu posten. Eigentlich ist die Übersetzung schon abgeschlossen, deshalb werden die Updates hier sehr regelmäßig kommen, einmal pro Woche nämlich. Und weil der Zufall es so will, dass heute Montag ist, gilt ab nun: Neues Kapitel: Montags.

Ursprünglich wurde FoR für einen FF-Wettbewerb geschrieben - The Sycophant Hex: Spring Faire Festival unter dem Motto I want to kiss the bride (Ich möchte die Braut küssen). Vocalion sagt selbst, dass sie kein SS/HG-Shipper ist, aber beim Schreiben dieser FF sehr viel Spaß gehabt hätte. Das Gleiche gilt für mich beim Übersetzen. :) Und weil es auch auf diese FF zutrifft, bin ich einfach mal so frei, Vocalions Kommentar zu einer ihrer anderen FFs zu zitieren: "Sex God Snape will not appear." In FoR ist Snape so nah an canon wie möglich.

* * *

„_Logicians have but ill defined_

_As rational the human mind._

_Logic, they say, belongs to man, _

_But let them prove it, if they can."_

Oliver Goldsmith

xxXxx

Severus Snape zerknüllte den Tagespropheten und warf ihn verärgert ins Feuer. Um seinem Verdruss Ausdruck zu verleihen, spuckte er noch einmal in die Flammen, bevor er aus dem Kerker stürmte.

_Ich werde es nicht zulassen_, versprach er sich selbst, während er über die Ländereien des Schlosses eilte. Kaum dass er das Tor hinter sich gelassen hatte, disapparierte er mit einem wütenden _plop_.

xxXxx

Hermine Granger war fast fertig mit dem Packen für ihre Flitterwochen, obwohl ihre Hochzeit in nicht weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden stattfinden sollte. In einem Moment der Unentschlossenheit, die die Wahl ihrer Unterwäsche betraf, wurde sie bei ihren Überlegungen von einem trockenen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Sie durchquerte den Raum, um zu öffnen.

„Professor _Snape_?"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss Granger, für diese Feststellung des Offensichtlichen und dafür, mich mit offen stehendem Munde zu empfangen."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, es ist nur, es ist jetzt schon…"

„…sechs Jahre her, dass Sie mich zum letzten Mal gesehen haben", unterbrach er sie, „und ich bin der letzte, den sie auf Ihrer Türschwelle vorzufinden erwartet hätten." Er fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Ja, aber wie haben Sie… Oh… Sie müssen wohl…"

„Legilimentik war in diesem Falle vollkommen nutzlos, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Ich habe genau diese völlig unoriginelle Art der Reaktion erwartet. Nun, darf ich hereinkommen oder muss ich Ihnen weitere zehn Punkte abziehen, für schlechte Manieren?"

Überrumpelt machte Hermine einen Schritt zur Seite, um Snape hereinzulassen. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, bevor er sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

„Erlebe ich Sie tatsächlich einmal in Ihren Leben sprachlos, Miss Granger? Ein Stück Zucker, danke."

„Wie bitte?", antwortete Hermine, während sie die Tür schloss und sich ihm dann vorsichtig näherte.

„Ich nehme ein Stück Zucker in meinem Tee. Sie haben sicher die Absicht, die Rolle der perfekten Hausfrau zu spielen? Das wäre eine gute Übung für Sie, bevor Sie diese Rolle offiziell übernehmen müssen, nach Ihrer Heirat."

„Bevor ich Ihnen einen Tee anbiete, Professor, möchte ich…"

„Ja, Miss Granger? Sind Sie unfähig, einen Satz zu beenden?"

„Nein, ich wollte nur überprüfen, ob Sie mich wieder unterbrechen würden, um dies an meiner statt zu tun." Snape öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch es war Hermine, die sagte: „Touché, Miss Granger."

Snape schloss den Mund und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich das sagen würde?"

„Ich habe während sieben Jahren Ihrem Zaubertrank-Unterricht beigewohnt, Professor – sieben _langen_ Jahren. Ich kenne Sie genauso gut, wie Sie _glauben_ mich zu kennen. Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass ich Ihre lächerliche Gewohnheit, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, immer gehasst habe. Wenn ich zurückdenke, halte ich es für geradezu absurd, dass diese bemitleidenswerte Affektiertheit mich einmal eingeschüchtert hat."

Snape verschränkte die Arme und blickte sie finster an.

„Oh, sehr gut! Uns fehlen nur noch Ihr unerlässliches höhnisches Lächeln und die hochnäsig gekräuselten Lippen, dann haben Sie mich mit sämtlichen Ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke beglückt. Ich bin nicht länger Ihre Schülerin, Professor. Ich bin eine Frau von fünfundzwanzig Jahren, erfolgreich im Berufsalltag. Und Ihre Drohung, mir Punkte abzuziehen, war einfach lachhaft."

„Ich beglückwünsche Sie zu Ihrer Urteilsfähigkeit", erwiderte er, „es war in der Tat ein Scherz."

„Nun, bis zu diesem Augenblick war mir gar nicht bewusst, dass der Kriegsheld, der zurückgezogen in den Kerkern von Hogwarts lebt, _fähig_ ist, Witze zu machen. Für die Zukunft rate ich Ihnen, diese erst einmal an einem sachlichen Publikum zu testen, nur um sich zu versichern, dass sie witzig sind."

„Mein Humor ist eher geistreich und trocken. Ich habe durchaus schon in Ihrer Gegenwart gescherzt, und Sie waren unfähig, es zu bemerken, so wie heute."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie vorbereitet sind, ein Beispiel anzuführen?"

„Haben Sie mich jemals _un_vorbereitet gesehen? Das offenkundigste Beispiel ist eine meiner Anmerkungen in Ihrem vierten Jahr. Malfoy hatte sie gerade mit dem _Dentesaugmento _belegt, ich erinnere mich sehr gut daran."

Hermine hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine sie nicht länger tragen würden. Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, vollkommen verdutzt und unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Als sie sich endlich wieder im Stande fühlte, den Mund zu öffnen, brachte sie nur ein Stottern hervor. „Aber während all der Jahre… ich dachte… ich fühlte mich immer… Sie waren immer so…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Wenn Sie es vorziehen, sich weiterhin in unvollständigen Sätzen ausdrücken, sollte ich vielleicht gehen, bevor ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens begehe."

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Aber _warum_ überhaupt sind Sie hier?"

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Da Sie vorgeben, mich so gut zu kennen, sagen _Sie_ es mir."

Hermine musterte Snape einen Augenblick lang. Er hatte sich verändert, und das nicht zum besseren. Er war abgemagert, sein Gesicht war eingefallen und an seinen Schläfen färbte sich das Haar grau. Das Alter hatte seine Züge nicht weicher gemacht. Er war jetzt Mitte vierzig, seine Zähne waren noch gelber geworden, und seine Hakennase wurde inzwischen von einer Narbe geziert, die von einem Cruciatus herrührte, den er während Voldemorts Sturz erlitten hatte.

„Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, aus welchem Grunde Sie hier erschienen sind – außer um damit zu prahlen, dass Sie das allerneueste Gesicht der Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten sind. Ich habe schon eine davon gesehen, und übrigens – Glückwunsch."

„Vielen Dank. Diese Ehre bedeutet mir viel. So viel, in der Tat, dass ich jedes Mal, wenn ich einen meiner Schüler dabei erwische, wie er mithilfe seiner Feder versucht, Löcher in mein Abbild zu stechen, fünfzig Punkte von seinem jeweiligen Haus abziehe – fünfzig Punkte pro Loch."

„Es würde mich nicht überraschen, zu erfahren, dass Sie eine dieser Karten eingerahmt haben, um sie neben Ihrem Orden des Merlin, Zweiter Klasse, aufzuhängen."

„_Erster _Klasse, Miss Granger", korrigierte Snape.

„Vergeben Sie mir meinen Irrtum. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie ihn pausenlos tragen, selbst zum Schlafen."

„Ganz im Gegenteil", erwiderte er, „in diesem Augenblick befindet er sich in der untersten Schublade meiner Kommode, in Gesellschaft meiner Socken."

„Wie erwärmend. Ich bewahre meinen Orden bei meinen Höschen auf."

Snape ließ seinen Blick ihren Körper hinunter wandern.

„In der gleichen _Schublade_! Das ist es, was ich sagen wollte."

„Oh. Vielen Dank, dass Sie dies geklärt haben. Erster Klasse?", fragte er.

„Nein", gab Hermine zu, „Zweiter Klasse."

„Hm. Sie enttäuschen mich. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten einen besseren Geschmack, was Damenunterwäsche betrifft."

Hermine entfuhr ein Lachen. „Nun schön, vielleicht haben Sie doch ein wenig Humor, Professor Snape. Aber Sie haben mir immer noch nicht den Grund Ihrer Anwesenheit genannt."

„Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen meine besten Wünsche zu Ihrer Hochzeit zu überbringen – und um Sie davon zu unterrichten, dass Sie einen monumentalen Fehler begehen", sagte er emotionslos.

Hermine schaute ungläubig. „Und was wäre das für ein Fehler, Ihrer Meinung nach?"

„Einen Weasley zu heiraten."

„Charlie wird ein perfekter Ehemann sein, und ich sehe keinen Grund, meine Wahl vor Ihnen zu rechtfertigen. Er ist ganz sicher nicht der schlimmste der Weasleys."

„Ach, gibt es einen besseren?"

„Darf ich mich erkundigen, warum Sie sich plötzlich für meine Privatangelegenheiten interessieren?", warf Hermine ein.

„Es liegt mir einzig daran, Ihnen ein ganzes Leben an der Seite eines mit Drachenexkrementen beschmierten Stiefeln tragenden Rohlings mit aufgeweichtem Gehirn zu ersparen."

„Da Ihnen meine Interessen scheinbar so am Herzen liegen, könnten Sie mir eventuell einen besseren Kandidaten vorschlagen?"

„Es steht einer direkt vor Ihrer hübschen Nase."

„Wo?"

„Hier!", erklärte Snape, auf sich selbst deutend.

„Sie _sitzen_", merkte Hermine an.

„Das ist doch nur eine Kleinigkeit."

"Dann stellen Sie sich doch vor mich."

Snape erhob sich elegant, mit einem triumphalen Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen.

„Und nun, folgen Sie mir bitte", forderte sie unschuldig.

Sie führte ihn zur Tür und öffnete sie. In diesem Augenblick realisierte Snape, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich seiner zu entledigen.

„Kein Tee?", fragte er.

„Kein Tee."

„Sie werden Ihre Dummheit bereuen, Miss Granger. Ich stelle Sie mir in einigen Jahren vor, mit einem Kleinkind an jeder Hand und Hüften so breit wie eine Tonne. Ich werde nicht wieder kommen."

„Vielen Dank. Diese Bemerkung wird mir den Rest des Tages erhellen." Sie bugsierte ihn nach draußen und verfehlte nur knapp seine Nase, als sie die Tür zuschlug.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, hallo. Ja, Montag ist da, und wie versprochen kommt hier das zweite Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die das viele Adden, zu Favorites Stories oder der Story Alert List - ich hab mich richtig über die Postfachverstopfung gefreut. :)

Danke übrigens auch für eure Reviews, Mionecoop, Sepsis und kathy12041990.

**Mionecoop:** Jap, ich mag das Pairinig auch - die ersten HP-FF, die ich jemals gelesen habe, war auch SS/HG. ('ne verrückte Freundin von mir hat mich darauf gebracht. g)

Für Dialoge hat Vocalion einfach ein Talent - dieses schöne Hin und Her zwischen den beiden zieht sich durch die ganze FF, und zumindest mir ist es nie langweilig geworden. (Und ich kann die immer noch lachen, wenn ich die FF lese; das will schon was meinen.) Die Schokofrosch-Karten-Stelle ist auch eine von meinen persönlichen Lieblingsstellen.

Allerdings, Hermines und Charlies Hochzeit soll schon aus reiner Liebe stattfinden - aber... na ja. g

**Sepsis:** Wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Übersetzung - und die ist auch schon fertig. Ihr kriegt regelmäßig montags ein neues Kapitel (solang nichts wirklich Wichtiges dazwischen kommt.) Freut mich, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt. :)

**kathy12041990:** Mit Übersetzen bin ich schon fertig. (Was sowohl gute, als auch schlechte Seiten hat. Gut: Ihr werdet regelmäßig gefüttert; andererseits hat das Übersetzen aber so viel Spaß gemacht, dass es schon irgendwo schade ist, dass es vorbei ist.)

Danke für dein positives Review.

Und nun, viel Spaß.

* * *

„_Trust your instincts. If you have no instincts, trust your impulses."_

Noel Coward

xxXxx

Später am Abend, als Hermine gerade zu Bett gehen wollte, hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür. Während sie in ihren Morgenmantel schlüpfte und in die Diele tapste, wurde das Klopfen eindringlicher.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ihre letzte Chance, glücklich zu werden, oder zumindest intellektuelle Konversation zu führen", kam die Antwort in hochmütigem Ton, der seltsam vertraut war.

Entgegen aller Vernunft geleitete Hermine den Zaubertränkemeister in ihre Wohnung.

„Ein weiser Entschluss, Miss Granger. Es ist nur unklug, das Unvermeidliche zu bekämpfen. Im Übrigen Sie sollten wissen, dass ich Sie belogen habe."

„Dann geben Sie also zu, dass Sie kein besserer Mann wären als Charlie Weasley?"

„Keinesfalls. Ich habe gelogen, als ich sagte, ich käme nicht zurück."

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Professor", schlug sie vor.

Snape ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder; Hermine wählte einen Stuhl.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand, bevor Hermine es wagte zu sprechen. „Ich habe über unsere Unterhaltung heute Mittag nachgedacht, und ich kann nur einen Schluss daraus ziehen."

„Wie einschränkend, aber fahren Sie fort."

„Entweder Sie sind vollkommen unzurechnungsfähig oder irgendjemand hat einen Selbstüberschätzungsbann auf Sie gesprochen."

„Demnach haben Sie sich versprochen", warf er ein, „Sie haben _zwei_ Schlüsse gezogen, beide fehlerhaft. Entspräche Ersteres der Wahrheit, hätten Sie mich nicht hereingebeten; wenn Letzteres der Fall wäre, würde ich meine Ziele höher stecken."

„Ich sehe schon", antwortete Hermine verschnupft.

„Sie sehen gar nichts, Miss Granger. Wie der Rest Ihres Geschlechts ziehen Sie einen athletischen Körperbau und ein attraktives Gesicht einem scharfsinnigen Geist vor. Abgesehen von Ihrer Intelligenz und Ihrem Wissensdurst unterscheiden Sie sich nicht im Geringsten von jeder anderen Frau. Sie besitzen weder Tiefe, noch Weitblick. Sie sind bedauernswert."

„Sie liegen falsch, Professor. Was eine Frau tatsächlich will sind Güte und Aufrichtigkeit über Gleichgültigkeit und List."

„Sagen Sie mir eines: Wenn Ihre verblendete Verliebtheit nachlässt, wie planen Sie Ihre Zeit zu verbringen? Mit mondbeschienen Drachenflügen zur nächstgelegenen Bibliothek? Ihr Ehegatte wird selbstverständlich draußen warten und sich um Ihr Transportmittel kümmern, während Sie nicht nachweisbare Zaubertränke nachschlagen."

„Charlie ist sehr intelligent; er hatte exzellente Noten in Hogwarts."

„So gut wie _Ihre_?"

„Nun, nein", gab sie zu, „aber das ist Ihnen durchaus bekannt, warum also diese Frage?"

„Um einen Punkt zu belegen. Wenn die Anziehung vergeht, wird Weasley Sie langweilen; im Gegensatz zu mir."

„Sie langweilen mich bereits. Woher das plötzliche Interesse? Sie hatten Jahre, um Ihre Absichten darzulegen. Wieso jetzt?"

„Ich ziehe es vor, Entscheidungen nicht zu überstürzen, aber Ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit zwingt mich, meine Gefühle zu deklarieren."

„Gefühle? Welche Gefühle?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Ich habe Sie immer für einen abgeklärten Junggesellen gehalten."

„Sie haben zur Hälfte Recht. Es liegt bei Ihnen herauszufinden, zu welcher."

Snape glaubte, den Anflug eines Lächelns auf Hermines Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wann genau haben Ihre… _Gefühle _für mich sich entwickelt? Sicherlich nicht, als ich Ihre Schülerin war?"

Snape schnaubte vernehmlich. „Bauchpinseln Sie sich nicht selbst, Miss Granger. Ich fühle mich zu Frauen hingezogen, nicht zu geistlosen, kichernden Schulmädchen." Er musterte sie eingehend. „Sie gehen schon beinahe als Frau durch. Noch ein paar Jahre – "

„Noch ein paar Jahre? Ich bin fünfundzwanzig! Damit bin ich durchaus als erwachsen zu bezeichnen!"

„Ja, durchaus, aber nur in den Augen eines anderen Fünfundzwanzigjährigen. Unser Altersunterschied beunruhigt mich wohl, doch bin ich bereit, darüber hinwegzusehen."

„_Sie_ sind bereit, darüber hinwegzusehen?"

„Sehr richtig." Snape hielt kurz inne, dann fuhr er fort: „Frauen meines Alters haben Lebenserfahrung und Geschmack. Daher bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit Junggemüse Vorlieb zu nehmen."

„Aber wieso ausgerechnet ich?"

„Sollen wir das vielleicht bei einem Tee besprechen?"

„Es ist spät. Ich würde jetzt lieber zu Bett gehen."

„Dann lassen Sie uns doch die Zukunft unserer Beziehung in Ihrem Schlafzimmer erkunden."

„Sie haben mich missverstanden, Professor."

„Und Sie mich."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ob als Zeichen der Enttäuschung, fragte sich Snape; Hermine fragte sich dasselbe.

Snape erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde morgen zum Frühstück wieder kommen. Punkt acht Uhr, nicht später. Eier, Würstchen und… Tee."

Sprachlos starrte Hermine ihn an.

„Sie werden mich doch empfangen?"

„Gewiss, Professor!", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, das ich vierundzwanzig Stunden vor meiner Hochzeit lieber täte, als Frühstück für meinen Verlobten und meinen neuen Verehrer vorzubereiten. Charlie wird entsetzt sein über Ihre Anwesenheit. Diese Szene wird vermutlich selbst die groteskeste Farce Molières übertreffen."

„Bis morgen dann. Es ist vermutlich ohnehin besser, dass ich anwesend sein werde, wenn Sie es ihm sagen."

„Wenn ich ihm was sage?"

„Wenn Sie ihm sagen, dass Sie vorhaben, die Hochzeit abzublasen und stattdessen mit mir durchzubrennen", erklärte Snape geduldig, als wäre das bereits geklärt.

Mit einer steifen Verbeugung verließ er die Wohnung, eine Hermine zurücklassend, die sich fragte, ob ihre ganze Begegnung nur Einbildung gewesen war.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, jetzt seid ihr abhängig. fies lach, mit der Fortsetzung wedel 

Bis Montag denn - und habt 'ne schöne Woche.


	3. Chapter 3

Nein, nein, nein, so geht das nicht. Hört auf, mich zu erweichen - einmal pro Woche, montags.

Ich bedanke mich für eure Reviews und das viele Zu-Listen-Hinzufügen. :)

**AnjaHexe:** Ja, eine Woche kann lang sein. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass sich das Warten für euch lohnt. :)

Ich hatte beim Übersetzen ein Kapitel zerhackt, weil es so lang war; aber da ich ja jetzt fertig bin und nicht mehr so sehr unter Zeitdruck stehe, werde ich euch das wohl ganz präsentieren - damit sind es dann insgesamt 7 Kapitel.

**Sepsis:** "Warum nicht täglich? Stündlich?" - Hm. Weil ich gemein bin? Ja, doch, das klingt nach einem plausiblen Grund. Hach, ist es schön, die Leute in die Abhängigkeit zu reißen. Allerdings hoffe ich, der Cold Turkey schüttelt dich nicht zu sehr, sonst kannst du ja hier nicht mehr genießen. ;)

**Mionecoop:** Natürlich steht das für Snape schon fest. Hey, Mr Shampoophobie ist doch unwiderstehlich. ;P

Dass Snape einsam ist, kann ich mir schon gut vorstellen - in diesem Kapitel haben wir jetzt auch 'ne Stelle, da blitzt der Mensch Snape durch. Snape versteckt seine Gefühle ja immer sehr gut, das ist er ja auch von Jahren der Spionage gewohnt, und das hat ihn wahrscheinlich ziemlich abgehärtet. Allerdings denke ich, dass er unter der Fassade durchaus nicht so emotionslos ist, und obwohl es scheint, dass er gern allein in seinem Kerker rumsitzt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass das immer schön ist. (Wir brauchen doch alle ein bisschen Liebe, oder :) )

**pinklady:** Ja, ein bisschen tut mir die Gute auch Leid. Aber weniger, weil Snape so reinplatzt (das wünscht man sich doch insgeheim, oder? -g-), sondern eher, weil sie eigentlich grad ziemlich mit Hochzeit und Vorbereitungen beschäftigt ist, und er da alles ein bisschen durcheinander bringt.

Hier ist also nun Kapitel 3. - Früüühstüüück:D

* * *

„_Conceit is an outward manifestation of inferiority."_

(Noel Coward)

xxXxx

Am Morgen vor ihrer Hochzeit deckte Hermine den Tisch also für drei.

Snape kam fünfzehn Minuten zu früh und platzte in die Küche, um das Essen zu begutachten.

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass meine Eier gut gekocht sind", verlangte er.

„Charlie mag sie lieber weich."

„Ich bevorzuge hart gekochte Eier, und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass geronnene Dotter nicht die größte Enttäuschung sein werden, die Weasley heute erleben wird."

„Es wäre zu schön zusehen, wie Charlie Sie mit einem Entwaffnungszauber flach auf Ihren arroganten Arsch wirft, Professor. Aber das wird er nicht, er respektiert das Alter."

„Ich erwarte kaum, dass Weasley diese Entwicklung gut aufnehmen wird. Ich werde mich dennoch bemühen, in meinem Triumph bescheiden zu bleiben."

Die Weasley-Eule flog zum Fenster herein und Snape fing die Nachricht, die an ihrem Bein befestigt war, ab. Er entfaltete den Zettel und begann laut vorzulesen.

„Ich schaffe es heute nicht, Liebling. Wir hatten einen Unfall. Ukrainischer Eisenbauch hat eine benachbarte Farm abgebrannt. Ich seh dich vorm Altahr."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Sehr lapidar, aber brillant. Er hat ‚Altar' falsch geschrieben – ein deutlicher Hinweis, dass er Sie im Bett nicht befriedigen können wird."

„Nun, bisher kann ich mich nicht beschweren", entgegnete Hermine. „Aber immerhin merke ich nun, wenn Sie scherzen."

„Ich habe nicht gescherzt."

„Dann haben Sie Ihre Grenzen überschritten", sagte Hermine, während Sie ein Gedeck vom Tisch nahm.

Snape setzte sich unaufgefordert und schlug die Gabel ungeduldig gegen seinen Teller, als rufe er einen Hauself. „Wo ist mein Tee?"

„Nach wie vor im Schrank. Wir trinken Kürbissaft."

„Ich habe Tee gewünscht", erinnerte er sie.

„Ich weiß; darum trinken wir Kürbissaft."

Nachdem sie Snape sein Frühstück serviert hatte, griff Hermine nach einer Feder und

einem Stück Pergament.

„Warum stehen Sie am Fenster herum? Setzen Sie sich, damit wir besprechen können, wohin wir durchbrennen."

"Ich schreibe Charlie eine Nachricht. Ich setze mich zu Ihnen, sobald ich die Eule auf den Weg geschickt habe."

„Exzellent. Je eher Sie ihn von Ihrem Sinneswandel unterrichten, desto besser."

Hermine beendete ihren Brief. Sie räusperte sich und begann ihn Snape vorzulesen.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, aber ich verstehe schon. Du wirst mich dennoch eher sehen, als du denkst. Du wirst heute Abend zur Hochzeitsprobe erwartet, du erinnerst dich? Fünf Uhr – bitte versuch, pünktlich zu sein. Ich liebe dich, Schatz.

P.S.: Wenn du glaubst, ein Ukrainischer Eisenbauch wäre heiß, dann warte erst einmal unsere Hochzeitsnacht ab!"

Nachdem sie ihre Antwort an das Bein der Eule gebunden hatte scheuchte sie sie aus dem Fenster und setzte sich dann zu Snape an den Tisch.

„Geschmacklos", beschwerte sich Snape und stocherte mit der Gabel in seinem Ei.

„Die Eier sind wie gewünscht – es sei denn, Sie meinen die Würstchen."

„Ich meinte Ihr Postskriptum, Miss Granger. Feinsinnigkeit ist unendlich erotischer."

„Was wissen Sie in dieser Angelegenheit schon von Erotik und Romantik?"

„Sie sollten unsere Hochzeitsnacht abwarten, um dies herauszufinden." Snape stocherte akribisch weiter in seinem Essen.

Hermine spießte ein Würstchen auf und biss wütend hinein. „Vergeben Sie mir meine Neugierde, aber wie zieht man eine Verbindung zwischen einem Schreibfehler und der Unfähigkeit, eine Frau sexuell zu befriedigen?"

„Wenn ein Mann in einer Angelegenheit achtlos ist, dann wird er es auch in einer anderen sein. Ich hingegen bin ein Meister der Stellungen so wie der Zaubertränke."

„Wer ist jetzt direkt?"

„Ich sage lediglich die Wahrheit."

„Bevor Ihre Aufrichtigkeit schwindet, schlage ich vor, dass Sie mir sagen, was Sie dazu bewogen hat, mich nach all den Jahren aufzusuchen."

Snape legte sein Besteck auf den Teller und schob ihn von sich. Er schaute Hermine ernst an. „Die Erinnerung eines Kusses, Miss Granger."

Ganz langsam dämmerte es Hermine, als Sie Snapes Blick suchte. Für einen Moment fiel seine Fassade und wurde von einem Blick voll Sehnsucht, gemischt mit Elend, abgelöst.

Sie rief sich das letzte Mal ins Gedächtnis, als sie beide allein gewesen waren.

Harry hatte Voldemort gestürzt. Snape hatte sie vor einem Cruciatus-Fluch geschützt und ihn selbst auf sich genommen. Kurz davor hatte er Lucius Malfoy entwaffnet, als er sie hatte töten wollen.

Nachdem Auroren die letzten Todesser in Gewahrsam genommen hatten, hatte Hermine Severus kraftlos im Schlamm auf der Straße, die nach Hogwarts führte, gefunden. Sie war zu ihm geeilt, nicht wissend, ob er noch lebte. Als sie sein Handgelenk und seine Halsschlagader gefühlt hatte, glaubte sie, einen schwachen Puls zu spüren, war sich aber nicht sicher gewesen. Hermine war bei ihm geblieben, bis Hilfe gekommen war.

Ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend, hatte sie sich zu ihm hinunter gebeugt. „Danke, Professor Snape", hatte sie gemurmelt, bevor sie ihn sanft auf den Mund geküsst hatte. Es war eine Geste des Mitgefühls und der Dankbarkeit gewesen, nicht mehr.

_Darum also ist er hier? Er muss gedacht haben, dass ich … oh, nein! Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben, aber das ist kein Grund von mir zu erwarten, ihn zu heiraten!_

„P-P-Professor Snape", stotterte sie, „ich dachte, Sie wären bewusstlos, vielleicht tot. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie wach waren, hätte ich Sie niemals geküsst."

„Ich verstehe." Snape erhob sich. „Vielen Dank für das Frühstück, Miss Granger … und für Ihre Ehrlichkeit. Ich werde Sie nicht weiter belästigen." Er ging zur Tür.

„Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich", sagte Hermine leise.

Snape hielt inne, dann drehte er sich um, um sie anzusehen. „Meinen Sie das ernst?"

Sie nickte und studierte ihren Teller, seinen Blick meidend.

„Wunderbar. Im Tropfenden Kessel, Mittagessen, um ein Uhr. Pünktlichkeit ist erwünscht, aber nicht obligatorisch."

Hermine schaute auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich habe an diesem Nachmittag noch einige letzte Besorgungen zu machen; beim Blumenhändler, beim Partyservice – die Hochzeitsprobe findet um fünf Uhr statt. Ich fürchte, das ist unmöglich."

„Nichts ist unmöglich – höchstens unpassend."

„Nennen Sie mir einen guten Grund, warum ich erscheinen sollte."

„Ich biete Ihnen drei: Sie fühlen sich geschmeichelt, interessant durch meine Beharrlichkeit und Sie wollen den Ring sehen."

„Sie haben mir einen _Ring _gekauft?"

„Noch nicht, aber ich beabsichtige einen zu besorgen, bevor wir uns wieder sehen."

„Sparen Sie Ihr Geld, Professor." Hermine erhob sich, um ihn zur Tür zu begleiten.

„Für unsere Hochzeitsreise?"

„Für Ihren Lebensabend."

„Für _unseren _Lebensabend", berichtigte Snape. „Wir werden gemeinsam alt werden und auf wertgeschätzte Erinnerungen der Mühen, Forschung und des Experimentierens zurückblicken."

„In Ihrem Zaubertranklabor?"

„In unserem Schlafzimmer, Miss Granger." Snape nickte zum Abschied und verließ die Wohnung.

Hermine sah ihm nach, als er den Korridor hinunter schritt. _Diese Arroganz, diese Aufdringlichkeit… hm. Dennoch, es ist tatsächlich schmeichelnd. Ich bin neugierig, was für einen Ring ein Mann wie Snape aussuchen würde. Ich denke, ich könnte eine Stunde erübrigen, um ihn zu begütigen. Denn trotz allem, wäre er nicht gewesen, _sagte sie sich, _hätten wir den Krieg nicht gewonnen. _

„Professor Snape?", rief sie.

Er kam jäh zum Stehen und wandte sich um. „Miss Granger?"

„Ich werde es vermutlich nicht vor 1:45 Uhr schaffen."

„Um diese Uhrzeit werde ich meine Mahlzeit bereits beendet haben, aber ich kann warten – ein wenig", antwortete er, bevor er die Treppe hinunter verschwand.

* * *

So, und jetzt her mit den Reviews - bitte und danke. :) (_Alles meeeiiins, sagt der Rabe, alles meins, alles meins ... lalala ..._) 


	4. Chapter 4

Gott, ist das ein langes Kapitel. Das hatte ich schon wieder vergessen - beim Drübergucken grade habe ich ehrlich gesagt irgendwann angefangen mich zu fragen, ob ich das Kapitelende verpasst habe... -g-

Danke für eure zahlreichen Reviews. :)

**Sepsis:** Oh, das ist leider ein Missverständnis. :/ Die tollen Dialoge sind nicht meine, sondern Vocalions, ich hab sie nur übersetzt.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Rechtschreibfehler zum Anlass nehmen würde, mich von meinem Mann zu trennen - Charlie schien da ja eher im Stress, ich denke, das sollte man ihm verzeihen. :)

Und jaaa, ich bin Sadistin durch und durch; das liegt bei uns irgendwie in der Familie. Ja, ja, die Gene.

**Malina:** Danke fürs Danke. :) Des Lesers Freude ist des Übersetzers schönster Lohn! -g-

**Moonyaa:** Ich werd's ihm ausrichten, dass woanders jemand auf ihn wartet. ;) Allerdings fürchte ich, er ist sehr auf Hermine fixiert - Schultern zuck - trotzdem werde ich sehen, was sich machen lässt.

Nun ja, hier siegen wieder die Klischees - Frauen sind einfach zu neugierig. -g- Hm, über die Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung kann man sich sicher streiten, aber kann man's ihr verdenken? Der Ring, den Snape kauft, würde mich auch interessieren.

**Mionecoop:**Mhm, Vocalion sagte ja einmal so schön "Sex god Snape will not appear" - etwas, das auch ich ihr hoch anrechne, da ein attraktiver Snape zwar durchaus seine Reize hat, aber eigentlich lieben wir ihn doch genau so, wie er in den Büchern ist, oder:)

Würde diese Geschichte nicht zum großen Teil aus Hermines Sicht erzählt werden, dann würden wir, glaube ich, öfter mal Snape über die Schulter schauen, wie er akribisch Buch über seine Erfolge bei Hermine führt. -g- Ja, ich denke, Hermines Reaktion kann man schon als Erfolg verbuchen - obwohl sich Snape vermutlich von so ziemlich allem, selbst wenn es noch so klein, ermutigt fühlt, solang es interpretierbar ist. :P

**pinklady:** Weiterschreiben ist in diesem Falle gar nicht nötig, die Übersetzung ist schon fertig. :) (Ich muss nur noch daran denken, die Kapitel hochzuladen - da liegt das Risiko.)

Ja, Snape darf auf jeden Fall bemitleidet werden; armes, armes Ding das, dass er sich von einem kleinen Kuss so beeinflussen lässt. Aber ich denke, da sieht man mal wieder, dass er mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen nicht so viel Erfahrung hat; kein Wunder, dass er da falsch interpretiert.

**Sandy de Witt:** Das war zwar ein sehr kurzes Review, aber eins der schönsten, die ich je bekommen habe. :)

**Starlightly:** Eine Woche nur aus Montagen? (Du hast zu viel Sams gelesen, gib's zu!) Ja, gut, meinetwegen - wenn wir das auf der Stelle wieder ändern können, sobald meine Sommerferien rum sind. -g- Allerdings hätten wir die FF dann innerhalb einer Woche durch.

Freut mich, dass du über Die Belanglosigkeit der Vernunft gestolpert bist, und ich muss dir Recht geben: Vocalions Humor ist sehr erfrischend.

Und nun viel Spaß mit diesem Monstrum von einem Kapitel!

* * *

„_If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life."_

(Oscar Wilde)

xxXxx

Als Hermine den Tropfenden Kessel betrat, suchte sie den Raum mit den Augen ab. Snape war nirgends zu sehen und Hermine war verwundert, dass ihr Magen sich vor Enttäuschung zusammenzog, obwohl sie ihr Bestes tat, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie erleichtert war.

Sie fragte an der Bar nach und erfuhr, dass man Snape beim Verlassen des Tropfenden Kessels durch die Hintertür, Richtung Winkelgasse, gesehen hatte.

Hermine suchte sich einen Tisch und setzte sich so, dass sie den hinteren Teil des Pubs im Blick hatte. Prüfend schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. Als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie Snape gerade den Raum betreten. Er bemerkte sie sofort und kam zu ihr herüber.

„Es ist 1:35 Uhr. Ich bin zehn Minuten zu früh."

„So wie ich es sehe, sind Sie fünfunddreißig Minuten zu spät", brummte Snape und setzte sich.

„Wo waren Sie – in der Winkelgasse meinen _Ring _aussuchen?", fragte sie frivol.

„Nein, Miss Granger, und ich lasse mich nicht gerne lächerlich machen. Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, ich hing würgend über einer Toilette."

„Sind Sie krank?"

„Ich glaube, das Übel, an dem ich leide, ist als Krankheit zu bezeichnen, ja."

„Hat es einen Namen?"

„Bis zu Ihrer Offenbarung beim Frühstück hatte es keinen. Ich habe beschlossen, es ‚Idiotitis' zu nennen."

„_Idiotitis_?"

„Ja, ich war ein Idiot", antwortete er. „Es scheint, als hätte ich alle meine Hoffnungen an einem falsch interpretierten Kuss festgemacht. Ich habe die letzten Stunden genutzt, um über Ihre Worte nachzudenken, und ich habe beschlossen, dass ich Sie nicht länger begehre. Sie würden eine überaus unpassende Ehefrau und eine beklagenswerte Geliebte abgeben. Gehen Sie zu Ihren Weasleys; heiraten Sie doch die ganze Bande! Einen neuen jedes Jahr, bis Ihnen die Weasley ausgehen."

Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, bevor er seine Tirade fortführte. „Es hat sechs Jahre gedauert, bis ich die … Dummheit erarbeitet hatte, Ihnen einen Antrag zu machen, aber nur Stunden, meine Sinne wieder zu sammeln. Möge Ihre Zukunft erfüllt sein und Ihnen alles bringen, was sie verdienen: Sabbernde Kleinkinder, einen Berg gebrauchter Windeln und das heimtückische, langeweilebedingte Schwinden ihrer mäßigen Intelligenz. Guten Tag, Miss Granger."

Für einen Moment schaute er sie verachtend an, dann eilte er aus dem Pub.

„Ein Glück, dass ich den los bin", murmelte Hermine.

Nachdem sie ein Sandwich hinuntergeschlungen hatte ging sie ebenfalls, um ihre Erledigungen zu beenden.

xxXxx

Zerzaust und erschöpft davon, durch ganz London zu ziehen, kam Hermine kurz nach vier Uhr in ihrer Wohnung an. Sie seufzte entnervt, als sie ihre Tür nur angelehnt vorfand. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und trat vorsichtig ein. Alles sah aus wie immer, doch – sie hörte ein pfeifendes Geräusch aus der Küche!

In diesem Moment erschien Molly Weasley mit einer Teetasse. „Ich bin gleich bei dir, Liebes", sagte sie zu Hermine, als sie an ihr vorbei ins Schlafzimmer eilte.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder heraus und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Der arme Mann. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben niemanden so verzweifelt gesehen." Molly schaute Hermine ernst an. „Setz dich, Liebes. Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns mal ein wenig unterhalten."

Hermine setzte sich. „Mrs. Weasley, was in aller Welt –"

„Ich wollte nur mal eben vor der Hochzeitsprobe vorbeisehen, um zu fragen, ob ich irgendwie helfen könnte. Er lag auf der Türschwelle, als ich ankam. Ich klopfte, und als du nicht geöffnet hast, gebrauchte ich den Alohomora-Zauber. Dann habe ich ihn mit einem Mobilicorpus erst mal ins Bett verfrachtet. Er hat sich den Kopf hart am Türrahmen angeschlagen, als er daran vorbeischwebte, und jetzt hat er eine beängstigend große Beule an der Stirn. Wirklich, Hermine, du könntest ruhig etwas freundlicher sein! Nach allem, was er für dich getan hat, ist es das Mindeste, dem Mann zu geben, was er will!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen! Wem was geben? _Wer _ist da drin?"

„Nun, Severus natürlich."

„SNAPE?"

„Scht. Er ruht sich gerade aus. Er ist ja Besorgnis erregend dünn geworden. Ich glaube, er hat nicht richtig gegessen. Wahrscheinlich ist er wegen Unterernährung umgekippt."

"Ist es das, was er Ihnen erzählt hat?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Ich habe ihm erst heute Morgen ein herzhaftes Frühstück bereitet und ich weiß zufällig, dass er im Tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag gegessen hat."

„Nichtsdestotrotz hast du ihm nicht gegeben, was er _wirklich _will, Liebes."

„Mrs. Weasley!", protestierte sie. „Ich werde Ihren Sohn heiraten. Wie können Sie nur eine Minute denken, dass ich… dass ich…?

„Einem ehrenhaften Mann, einem Kriegshelden, eine Lebensnotwendigkeit anzubieten? Severus hat mir gesagt, dass er gestern gutgläubig zu dir kam und du nicht nur einmal, nein sogar zweimal ablehntest. Und heute Morgen bat er dich nochmals darum, und _wiederum _hast du ihn abgewiesen. Du ließest ihn glauben, dass er an einem kühlen Morgen ein wenig Wärme und Behaglichkeit von dir erwarten könne, und du holst ihm nicht mal ei -…"

„MRS WEASLEY! Ich weiß nicht, was Professor Snape Ihnen erzählt hat, aber seien Sie versichert, dass er gelogen hat!"  
„Wieso bist du so verstört, Hermine? Aus welchem Grund sollte Severus lügen, dass du nicht gewillt warst, ihm eine Tasse Tee zu servieren?"

„Tee?" Hermine schluckte. „Also _darum_ geht es die ganze Zeit?"

„Natürlich. Worüber dachtest _du_ reden wir?"

„Aber Sie sagten, ich holte ihm nicht … nicht … nun, Sie wissen schon."

Molly sah verwirrt aus. „Du holtest ihm nicht einmal eine Teetasse aus dem Schrank – was glaubtest du, was ich meinte?"

„Nichts. Ich bin nur erschöpft von dem langen Tag. Ich kann nicht klar denken."

„Gut, gut. Du hast gerade genug Zeit, dich frisch zu machen, dann sollten wir besser zur Hochzeitsprobe aufbrechen." Auf halbem Weg in die Küche wandte Molly sich noch einmal um. „Ach, übrigens habe ich unseren Fehler berichtigt."

„Fehler?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, Liebes. Niemand von uns hat daran gedacht, Severus zur Hochzeit einzuladen. Er war sehr verständnisvoll und kein bisschen beleidigt. Er sagte, er würde sich sehr freuen zu kommen."

„Snape kommt zu meiner Hochzeit?"

„Er meinte, er würde sie um nichts in der Welt verpassen. Tatsächlich sagte er, er würde nichts lieber tun, als sehen, wie du mit dem richtigen Mann verheiratet wirst und dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um sicherzugehen, dass es auch so geschieht. Ist das nicht nett?"

„Sehr."

Molly pfiff auf dem Weg in die Küche, während Hermine die Schlafzimmertür böse anfunkelte.

„Nutzt auch noch die Freundlichkeit der Mutter seines Konkurrenten aus!", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. „Bei aller niederer, hinterhältiger Slytherin-Taktik! Ich werde diesen doppelzüngigen Plagegeist schon noch los!"

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie ins Schlafzimmer. Snape schien zu schlafen, aber Hermine zog ihn unsanft am Arm. Er ergriff ihre Hand und begann, an ihren Fingerknöcheln zu knabbern. Ihren Zeigefinger fest zwischen seine Zähne klemmend, umkreiste er ihn mit der Zunge. Sie riss ihm ihre Hand weg, ein bisschen von Snapes Spucke noch immer auf ihrem Finger glänzend.

„Das ist widerlich! Tun Sie das ja nie wieder!", warnte sie ihn.

_Memo an mich: Kein Knabbern an den Knöcheln oder Fingerlecken. Verursacht Zorn und wirkt nicht erregend._

„Wenn Sie Ihre Stimme nicht senken, wird Molly hereingestürmt kommen, um Sie dafür zu tadeln, meinen Schlummer zu stören. Außer natürlich Sie möchten, dass sie von unseren tiefen Gefühlen füreinander erfährt."

„Allmählich glaube ich, Sie sind _tatsächlich_ geisteskrank! Ich will, dass Sie gehen" Sofort!"

„Molly hat mich bereits eingeladen zu bleiben, aber ich werde nicht mehr hier sein, wenn Sie von der Hochzeitsprobe zurückkehren."

„Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?"

„Du kannst dich von nun an immer auf mich verlassen, meine Geliebte." Snape grinste sie anzüglich an, eine Reihe krummer Zähne entblößend.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, _wie_ _können Sie es wagen, sich zu meiner Hochzeit einladen zu lassen?"_

„Es war ganz und gar Mollys Idee."

„Sicher! Nun, betrachten Sie sich selbst als _ aus_geladen!"

„Ich habe schon zugesagt. Sie müssen sich nicht sorgen; ich werde nichts tun, dass Sie in Verlegenheit bringen könnte. Ich werde untätig in der hintersten Reihe sitzen und Ihnen zusehen, wie Sie fröhlich den Mittelgang zum Altar entlang schreiten – geradewegs in Ihr Verderben."

„Weshalb sind Sie überhaupt zurückgekommen? Sie sagten mir im Tropfenden Kessel, dass sie mich nicht länger begehren würden. Und was verursachte Ihre Ohnmacht im Flur?"

„Ich kam, um mich für meine harschen Worte zu entschuldigen, und Ihnen zu versichern, dass ich Sie nicht länger verfolgen würde. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein, da ich sowohl mein Frühstück als auch mein Mittagessen eingebüßt habe, aufgrund von Anspannung und … Enttäuschung."

„Sie haben sich noch niemals bei irgendjemandem entschuldigt – noch nie! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie enttäuscht habe, aber Sie hätten nicht annehmen sollen, dass ich Ihnen gegenüber zu irgendetwas verpflichtet sei wegen eines kurzen Kusses!"

„Ihre Argumentation ist richtig, Miss Granger. Zurückblickend war der Kuss nicht viel."

Hermine qualmte. „Ich durchschaue Sie, Professor. Sie sind der Fuchs, und ich bin die Trauben, die zu hoch hängen – nicht wahr? Sie können mich nicht haben, also geben Sie vor mich nicht zu wollen!"

„Für jemanden, der meinem Antrag so abgeneigt ist, scheinen Sie äußerst verstört von der Tatsache, nicht länger Objekt meiner Begierde zu sein", gab Snape zurück.

„Warum sind Sie dann noch hier?"

Snape rollte sich auf die andere Seite, schmiegte sich an das Kissen und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages. Ich sollte mich noch ein wenig ausruhen und werde vor Ihrer Rückkehr verschwunden sein. Und nun gehen Sie."

Hermine stapfte wütend zur anderen Seite des Bettes, um von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm reden zu können. „Sie können mich nicht aus meinem eigenen Haus beordern!"

„Nein, das kann ich wohl nicht. Bleiben Sie oder gehen Sie: Es ist mir gleich", erklärte er mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

Hermine schwankte einen Moment in Wut und Enttäuschung und versuchte zu entscheiden, was Sie mit dem unwillkommenen Zauberer, der in ihrem Bett lag, anstellen sollte.

„Beeil dich, Liebes", rief Molly von nebenan. „Wir haben gerade noch genug Zeit für den Weg."

„Bin schon unterwegs, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermine warf einen bösen Blick auf Snape. Dieses schwarze, ungewaschene Haar, das ihr sauberes Kissen beschmutzte! Diese abscheulich lange, fettige Nase an ihren frischen Laken!

_Und doch, _dachte Hermine, _wie er so daliegt mit geschlossenen Augen sieht er fast schon… verletzlich aus._

xxXxx

Es war fast zehn, als Hermine in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte. Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, erschöpft von den Erledigungen des Tages und der langwierigen Hochzeitsprobe.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie möglicherweise nicht allein war. Als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat, sah sie, dass das Bett gemacht worden war, von Snapes Anwesenheit kein Zeichen.

„Schön!", rief sie gereizt. „Er ist weg." Sie warf sich aufs Bett und schluchzte. Zehn Minuten vergingen, und sie war immer noch nicht in der Lage sich zu beruhigen.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich lautlos und Snape kam in den Raum geschlendert. Er schlich zu der verzweifelten jungen Hexe. „Hören Sie auf, die Melodramatische zu spielen. Das ist bemitleidenswert. Weinen ändert nichts. Sie hatten Ihre Chance bei mir, und Sie haben sie weggeworfen."

Hermine fuhr hoch und setzte sich schnell auf, während sie versuchte, ein Schniefen zu unterdrücken. „SIE! Warum sind Sie noch hier?"

„Ich wollte gerade gehen. Guten Abend."

„Einen Augenblick! Ich habe nicht wegen _Ihnen _geweint!"

„Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

„Sind Sie kein bisschen neugierig, warum ich so aufgewühlt bin?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein", antwortete er emotionslos.

Hermine verzog ihre zitternde Unterlippe zu einem Schmollmund, der ihr, wie Snape feststellen musste, außerordentlich gut stand, also entschied er sich gnädigerweise um.

„Nun gut. Ich werde Ihnen zu hören, bis sie mich langweilen. Erzählen Sie." Er näherte sich dem Bett.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Sie sich dort drüben hinsetzen würden." Hermine wies mit der Hand auf ihren Schminktisch; Snape ließ sich auf einem wackligen, gepolsterten Schemel nieder.

„Wir haben länger als eine Stunde gewartet, aber Charlie tauchte nicht auf. Keine Eule, nichts. Der Pastor hatte noch einen anderen Termin, also musste Harry als Bräutigam einspringen."

Snape zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen. „Es wäre mir lieber, Sie würden diesen Namen nicht erwähnen."

„Immer noch von altem Groll besessen, Professor? Sie werden sich nie ändern."

„Ich trage eine frische Wunde, Miss Granger. Letzten Monat wurde ich zweiter nach Potter in der Leserumfrage der _Hexenwoche_ für die Auszeichnung der Angesehensten Narbe." Snape sah sie fragend an. „Für wen haben Sie gestimmt – Potter oder mich?"

„Für keinen von Ihnen. Ich habe für Professor Dumbledores Knie gestimmt."

„Wie dem auch sei, fahren Sie fort mit Ihrer Geschichte."

„Das _ist _die Geschichte. Die Weasleys baten vielmals um Entschuldigung, meinen Freunden tat ich ungeheuer Leid, und meine Eltern waren beleidigt. Es sieht so aus, als käme ich an zweiter Stelle nach einem Ukrainischen Eisenbauch", sagte sie bitter.

„Dann sollten Sie Freudentränen weinen. Weasley hat Ihnen eine exzellente Entschuldigung geliefert, die Hochzeit abzusagen – warum sollten Sie sie nicht nutzen?"

„Das würde Ihnen gefallen, nicht wahr? Das würde genau in Ihre verschlagenen Pläne passen."

„Ich führe mit Ihnen nichts mehr im Schilde. Versuchen Sie, das in Ihren begriffsstutzigen, zerzausten Kopf zu bekommen. Ich würde mit Ihnen nichts mehr anfangen wollen, selbst wenn ich einen weiteren Orden des Merlin als Entschädigung bekäme. Ich bin ein stolzer Mann, Miss Granger. Ich werde nicht auf Knien vor Ihnen rutschen, und ich bin nicht anfällig für Ihre … _zweifelhaften_ Reize. Ich werde Ihnen niemals erlauben, mich zu verletzen."

Snape lehnte sich auf dem Hocker zurück. Eines der Beine brach unter seinem Gewicht und er stürzte zu Boden, hart auf seinem Gesäß landend.

Nach einem kurzen Moment erstaunter Stille brach Hermine in haltloses Gelächter aus. Sie drückte sich ihr Kissen vors Gesicht, um ihr lautes Schnauben zu ersticken.

Als sie sich endlich wieder halbwegs zusammenreißen konnte, gackerte sie: „Jetzt kann ich glücklich sterben, Professor. Sie sind genau da, wo ich sie immer wollte: Flach auf ihrem arroganten Hintern!"

Snape erhob sich langsam. Mit größtmöglicher Würde den Hocker aufhebend, reparierte er das zerbrochene Bein und stellte den Schemel an seinen angestammten Platz. Dann kam er zum Bett stolziert und starrte sie drohend an. „Ich bin erfreut, dass ich zu Ihrer Erheiterung beitragen konnte. Vermutlich haben Sie sich genauso gut amüsiert, als Sie mich küssten!"

Hermines Belustigung schwand augenblicklich. Er mochte behauptet haben, dass ihm all dies nicht wehtat, aber sie konnte es in seinen Augen lesen.

„Nein, Professor Snape, habe ich nicht. Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld, weil sie mein Leben gerettet haben, und entgegen dem, was sie von mir denken, bereue ich es nicht, sie geküsst zu haben."

Snape durchbohrte sie mit seinen Augen. „Nun, _ich _ bereue den Kuss. Ich bereue ihn so sehr, dass sie ihn zurück haben können!"

Er packte Hermine unsanft an den Handgelenken, und zog sie in seine Arme. Er hielt sie fest und schaute sehnsüchtig in ihre Augen. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Snape wünschte fast, sie würde; er wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte.

„Oh, was zur Hölle", murmelte er. Wie in Zeitlupe neigte er seinen Kopf. Unzählige Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, als sich ihre Lippen einander näherten.

_Memo an mich: Sabbern unterlassen. Gib durch dein Verhalten kein Anzeichen, dass du nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hast, was du eigentlich tust. Beuge den Kopf zur Seite, um ein versehentliches Verletzen deines Gegenübers durch deine Nase zu vermeiden. Behalt deine Zunge in deinem Mund, bis du eine klare Einladung bekommst, sie anderweitig zu nutzen. Versuche zärtlich zu sein. Wenn alles andere schief läuft – Vergessenszauber. _

Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Zu Hermines Überraschung war es erträglich, wenn nicht anregend. Ungläubig stellte Snape fest, dass sie entgegenkommend war, ja sogar ermutigend. Schließlich beendete er den Kuss.

„Nun, was dachten Sie?", fragte er sie analytisch.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Was haben _Sie _gedacht?"

„Ich bin geneigt zu glauben, dass ein wenig mehr Erforschung erforderlich ist, bevor ich über die Vorzüge des Küssens referiere."

„Sie atmen schwer, Professor."

„Ach j-"

Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, presste Hermine ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihr zweiter Kuss war länger, intensiver. Zu Snapes Überraschung schien Hermine – ihn zu genießen? Hermine hingegen war erfreut, dass Snape nicht versuchte, ihren Gaumen als Boxsack zu nutzen, wie Charlie es oft tat. Diesmal war sie es, die den Kuss beendete.

„Professor", begann sie vorsichtig, „Ich hoffe, sie bekommen das nicht in den falschen Hals, aber sind Sie Jungfr-"

„Nein, Miss Granger. Ich bin Steinbock."

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine."

"Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich Sie mit einer vollständigen Zusammenfassung meiner sexuellen Begegnungen beglücke, dann darf ich wohl das gleiche von Ihnen erwarten. Ladies first."

„Nur Charlie", bekannte Hermine.

„Was? Nichts mit dem jüngsten Weasley-Bengel?"

„Nein. Entgegen aller Gerüchte waren Ron und ich nur gute Freunde."

„Und Krum?"

„Zu griesgrämig."

„Pucey?"

„Hat mich nie wirklich interessiert."

Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang ernst an, und umarmten sich dann.

„Sie sind dran", bestand Hermine.

„Nur die Nokturngasse – aber ich habe viel über das Sujet gelesen. Ich mag ein ungeübter Küsser sein, aber ich bin dennoch vertraut mit … anderem."

„Soll heißen?"

„Soll heißen, dass ich die Grundlagen durchaus beherrsche, meine Erfahrung sich aber auf… äh… Hexen der Nacht beschränkt."

„Aber Sie waren Todesser – die Dunklen Feste – "

„Sie waren ein Mythos, Miss Granger, verbreitet durch den Inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords, um neue Rekruten anzuwerben. Es gab natürlich Gerüchte darüber, was hinter geschlossenen Türen geschah, aber Todessertreffen waren im Allgemeinen keine wilden Feste, wie das Ministerium behauptete."

Ohne weiteres Gerede teilten sie einen weiteren Kuss, und diesmal begegneten sich ihre Zungen. Ernüchternde Gedanken rauschten durch Hermines Kopf, als sie ihre Hand Snapes Rücken hinunter gleiten ließ.

_Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen! Ich küsse Snape! Wenn Mum und Dad jemals seine Zähne zu Gesichte bekämen, würden sie … würden sie … oh … hmm … wenn seine Zunge solche Gefühle auslöst, wenn sie in meinem Mund ist, frage ich mich, was ist, wenn er… NEIN! Was würden die Leute denken? Ich werde in 14 Stunden Mrs. Charles Weasley. Hör auf mit diesem Blödsinn und wirf ihn aus der Wohnung!_

Snape war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so unternehmenslustig mit seiner Zunge gewesen. Er wurde schnell geübter und wagemutiger – sobald er daran dachte, zu atmen.

Als Hermine nach Hause gekommen war, war es 21:58 Uhr gewesen. In dem Glauben, dass sie etwa eine halbe Stunde küssend verbracht hatten, beschloss sie, dass es Zeit für sie wurde schlafen zu gehen und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt 3:14 Uhr morgens! Sie würde in weniger als zehn Stunden eine verheiratete Frau sein! Irgendwie, doch sie wusste nicht genau wie, hatten sie von der vertikalen zu einer horizontalen Stellung gewechselt und lagen nun im Bett.

„Ich fühle mich etwas ausgetrocknet", keuchte Snape. „Wie wäre es mit einem Tee?"

„Kein Tee; mehr Zunge", befahl sie.

Er gehorchte, und sie begannen von neuem.

xxXxx

Am Morgen des 19. Juli tanzten die Sonnenstrahlen auf den wehenden Vorhängen wie sie es auch sonst immer taten. An diesem besonderen Tag allerdings beschienen sie eine ergreifende Szene: Eine junge Braut, die, nur wenige Stunden bevor sie glücklich vermählt werden sollte, in den Armen … ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters erwachte?

Wann waren jede Vernunft, aller Verstand zum Fenster hinausgeweht? An welchem Punkt zwischen Verlangen und Morgengrauen war der Zug ihrer Logik entgleist? Wann war alle Förmlichkeit von ihnen abgefallen? „Miss Granger" war zu „Hermine, meine Liebe, mein Leben" geworden, und „Professor Snape" zu „Severus, mein Blut saugender Kinderschreck".

Hermine regte sich; Snape knurrte. Langsam die Augen öffnend stellte sie in einem einzigen, unrühmlichen Moment der Offenbarung fest, was ihr Tag für sie bereithielt: Unglaubliches Chaos.

Sie wandte Snape den Rücken zu, seinen wärmenden Atem im Nacken. Sie stieß ihn sanft mit dem Ellbogen an. „Severus, wach auf."

„Lily … meine göttliche Geliebte", murmelte er verschlafen.

Sie stieß ihn noch einmal, diesmal ein wenig kräftiger als vorher, und er erwachte ruckartig.

„Wer ist Lily?", fragte Hermine.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Snape vorsichtig.

„Guten Morgen. Wer ist Lily?", wiederholte sie.

„Nicht ‚wer', ‚was'. Ich habe davon geträumt, wie wundervoll du als meine Braut aussehen würdest, in einem cremefarbenen Kleid und mit einem Hochzeitsstrauß aus … äh …_ Lilien_."

„Ist das wirklich das, was du gesagt hast?"

Snape schmiegte seine Nase an ihr Ohr. „Bei meiner Ehre als Slytherin", sagte er.

Hermine entschied, das Thema fallen zu lassen; es gab einige eiligere Dinge zu besprechen.

„Severus?"

"Hmm?"

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Vielleicht einen Tee machen?"

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Hast du eventuell vergessen, dass ich in knapp vier Stunden verheiratet werden sollte?"

„Das sind die besten Neuigkeiten, die ich heute gehört habe."

"Wie bitte?", sie drehte sich um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich bezog mich auf deine Zweifel, nicht auf dein Debakel. Du sagtest ‚verheiratet werden _sollte'. _Das lässt mich annehmen, dass du diesbezüglich Vorbehalte hast."

„Nun, wenn ich über letzte Nacht nachdenke…"

„_Ich _ habe nichts anderes getan, als über letzte Nacht nachzudenken, aber letztendlich liegt die Entscheidung bei dir: Heirate Weasley oder heirate mich. Was muss ich tun, um eine Tasse Tee zu bekommen?"

„Du scheinst diese missliche Situation auf die leichte Schulter zunehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber alles so belassen, wie es ist."

„Wie du wünschst. Ich wäre höchst erfreut, mit dir so lange hier zu bleiben, wie es dir beliebt – mit oder ohne Tee."

„Ich meinte, dass ich genauso gut einfach Charlie heiraten könnte. Du musst zugeben, dass das die Sache vereinfachen würde."

Snape rollte auf den Rücken und blickte finster zur Decke. „Wenn der hauptsächliche Sinn deines Lebens darin besteht, Einfachheit zu erlangen, dann ist Weasley im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Mann für dich. Solltest du allerdings Komplexität und Tiefsinn bevorzugen, das Brauen von Zaubertränken dem Schieben von Kinderwägen vorziehen, und dir einen Partner wünschen, der unendlich leidenschaftlich und spontan ist, dann wäre ich der bessere Kandidat."

Hermine dachte eine Weile nach. „Selbst wenn ich erwägen _würde _dich zu heiraten", sagte sie schließlich, „was nicht heißt, dass ich das _tue_ – wie würdest du vorschlagen soll ich das erklären? Der Florist liefert wahrscheinlich gerade die Blumen an der Wynbridge Kirche aus, während wir uns unterhalten."

„Wynbridge Kirche? Ihr feiert eine Muggel-Zeremonie?"

„Ja. Meine Eltern bezahlen die Hochzeit und bestanden darauf. Sie sind Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten-Zahnärzte."

„Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel ins Paradies und unterrichten alle per Eule, wenn wir angekommen sind. Das würde die Sache vereinfachen."

„Ich dachte, du bevorzugst Komplexität, Severus."

„Ausschließlich, wenn es ums Denken geht. Angesichts meiner … Taktlosigkeit, würde ich es vorziehen, es mir zu ersparen, dich zur Kirche zu begleiten und mich dort einem öffentlichen Massenfluch zu präsentieren."

„Gut, _das_ verstehe ich", räumte Hermine ein.

„Erwartet Weasley von dir, nach Rumänien zu ziehen und den von Zauberern bewohnten Teil Bukarests mit Babys zu bevölkern?"

„Nein. Charlie hat an ein den Fuchsbau grenzendes Stück Land erworben. Er plant, Dracheneier zu importieren und auszubrüten. Seit dem Zaubereiabkommen von 2003 ist das möglich."

Snape schnaubte spöttisch. „Während du Weasleys ausbrütest. Deine Hüften werden im Handumdrehen so breit sein wie Mollys."

„Willst du keine Kinder, Severus?"

„Ich würde niemandem die Kombination unserer Gene wünschen." Snape schaute sie ernst an. „Wäre dein Leben ohne Kinder unvollständig?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Eins wäre schön."

„Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle zweimal darüber nachdenken, eine Weasley zu werden."

„Wo würden wir leben?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Deine Wohnung scheint mir recht geeignet", entschied Snape. „Ich könnte jeden Abend und an den Wochenenden hierher apparieren. Oder, wenn du das vorziehst, könnten wir uns ein kleines Häuschen in Hogsmeade suchen."

Nach dem träumerischen Blick auf Hermines Gesicht zu schließen, würde ihr ein Häuschen in Hogsmeade gefallen, entschied er. Sie in seine Arme ziehend küsste er sie sanft. „Sag ‚ja', Hermine."

„Severus, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich weiß jetzt, wen ich heiraten will, nämlich –"

Sie hielt inne, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür hörbar war.

„Oh, Scheiße!", grummelte Hermine. „Bleib hier und verhalte dich ruhig", warnte sie Snape. „Ich werde abwimmeln, wer auch immer das ist."

Sie stapfte in die Diele. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie.

„Eine Eilzustellung für Miss Granger."

Sie nahm an, dass dies ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von einem Verwandten sein musste, der weiter weg wohnte, und öffnete die Tür ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Drei maskierte Personen zogen sie aus der Wohnung. Nachdem ihr eine Augenbinde angelegt und sie geknebelt worden war, wurde sie die Treppen hinunter befördert.

Snape, der alles vom Schlafzimmer aus mit anhörte, vernahm einen erstickten Schrei und das Schlagen der Tür. Angstvoll eilte er aus dem Raum und stieß mit Molly Weasley zusammen.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Severus. Du bist noch da? Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Wo ist Herm - … Miss Granger?", fragte er.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ihre Brautjungfern haben sie entführt. Sie schenken ihr das Brautmake-up in einem Schönheitssalon. Ist das nicht einfallsreich?"

„Sehr aufmerksam von ihnen", stimmte er zu, kaum im Stande, seinen Zorn zu verbergen.

„Ich bin vorbeigekommen, um ihr Hochzeitskleid mitzunehmen." Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln huschte sie an ihm vorbei, um Hermines Kleid und ihre Brautaccessoires aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen.

Snape war außer sich vor Wut. Er begann, auf und ab zu schreiten und raufte sich die Haare. Kurze Zeit später erschien Molly wieder, die Arme gefüllt mit Hermines Habseligkeiten.

„Wenn du dich gut genug fühlst, wärst du dann so nett, Hermines Gepäck zu schrumpfen?"

„Selbstverständlich", presste Snape hervor, Einverständnis heuchelnd. Nachdem er einen Schrumpfzauber auf Hermines Koffer und Taschen angewandt hatte, steckte er sie ein.

„Nun denn, ich sollte mich besser beeilen. Es ist noch so viel zu tun! Du bringst doch ihr Gepäck mit zur Kirche, nicht wahr, Severus?" Molly seufzte. „Hach, junge Liebe. Ich liebe Hochzeiten über alles. Kinder werden schnell groß, weißt du. Bill ist natürlich schon verheiratet, und die anderen sind alle vergeben. Die Zwillinge haben neue Freundinnen; sie werden sie zur Hochzeit mitbringen. Ronald war der zweite, der geheiratet hast – du wusstest das, oder?"

„Nein, Neuigkeiten aus dem Hause der Weasley erreichen die Kerker höchst selten."

_Wo ist Hermine? Ich muss sie finden! Für wen von uns hat sie sich entschieden? _In Gedanken versunken hörte Snape kaum ein Wort von dem, was Mrs. Weasley erzählte.

„Ja", plapperte Molly weiter, „Ronald hat Eloise Midgen ein Jahr nach dem Krieg geheiratet. Sie ist zu einer wirklichen Schönheit geworden. Und Ginny und Harry erwarten ein Kind. Ich freue mich so sehr für die beiden."

„Wo ist die Wynbridge Kirche?"

„Ich bin gerade dorthin unterwegs. Du kannst mich begleiten, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel irgendwo in meinem Geldbeutel." Molly wühlte in ihrem Portemonnaie und förderte ein gehäkeltes, U-förmiges und Spitzen besetztes Objekt zutage.

„Was soll das denn darstellen?"

Molly lachte. „Das ist ein Hufeisen. Mrs. Granger sagte mir, es sei ein Muggelbrauch, dass die Braut es als Glücksbringer am Ärmel trägt."

Snape seufzte laut. „Nun gut. Ich vermute, so dürfte es am einfachsten sein."

Als sie auf die Straße traten, fanden sie sie menschenleer und hielten sich an dem Hufeisen fest. „Portus!", rief Molly freudig, und dann waren sie verschwunden.

xxXxx

Hermine saß in einem Zauberersalon und ließ eine magische Maniküre über sich ergehen, während ihre gut meinenden Entführerinnen um sie geschart waren. Warum fühlte sie sich wie eine verurteilte Gefangene?

„Hermine", sagte Ginny, „Mum hat gesagt, Professor Snape sei bei dir gewesen. Was wollte der alte Griesgram von dir?"

„Er ist kein Griesgram!", widersprach Hermine verteidigend. „Alt ist er meinetwegen, aber kein Griesgram. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, vergiss das nicht. Und Harrys auch, mehr als einmal. Er war gerade in der Nähe und dachte, er schaut mal vorbei. Das ist alles."

„Es ist nicht in Snapes Natur, mal eben vorbeizuschauen", warf Eloise ein.

„Ich wette, er ist fieser und hässlicher denn je", fügte Cho Longbottom hinzu.

„Mum hat ihn zur Hochzeit eingeladen, du solltest Neville besser vorwarnen", empfahl Ginny.

Hermine tat ihr Bestes, ihre Brautjungfern zu ignorieren. Sie hatte gedacht, sich entschieden zu haben, aber sie war noch unsicherer als vorher.

_Drachen oder Kerker, Peruanische Viperzähne oder Zaubertränke?_, erwog Hermine, während ihre Freundinnen weiterhin Snape verhöhnten. _Verhornte Hände oder lange, sinnliche Finger? Ungeschickte, aufdringliche Küsse oder … das Paradies ? _Sie schloss ihre Augen, die vorhergehende Nacht noch einmal durchlebend.

Ihre Träumerei wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als Cho fragte: „Ist er immer noch so leichenblass?"

„Haltet den Mund, alle zusammen!", brauste Hermine auf. „Er hat eine andere Seite, die kaum jemand kennt, aber ich habe sie gesehen. Sicher, er ist schwierig, arrogant und manchmal ist er ein vollkommener Trottel, aber er kann auch … witzig sein."

„SNAPE?", wieherten sie im Chor.

„Ja, Snape!", wiederholte sie.

„Beruhig dich, Hermine", riet Ginny. „Man könnte fast denken, dass du ihn tatsächlich _magst_."

„Das ist nur vorhochzeitliche Nervosität", erklärte Cho wissend. „Es ist nicht so, dass sie darüber nachdächte, mit ihm durchzubrennen! Das wäre fast so unwahrscheinlich wie Rons Hochzeit mit … oh, entschuldige, Eloise."

„Was soll _das_ denn heißen?", giftete Eloise. „Sieh doch mal dich und Neville an! _Ihr_ seid erst ein ungewöhnliches Pärchen, wenn du mich fragst!"

Als der Streit lautstärker wurde, rollte Hermine mit den Augen, steckte ihre Finger in die Ohren und beschloss, sich auf die Pediküre-Elfen zu konzentrieren, die Nagellack auf ihre Zehennägel auftrugen.

* * *

Reviews? - Ja, gerne. -eifrig nick- 

Euch eine schöne Woche voller Sehnsucht auf das nächste Kapitel. ;P


	5. Chapter 5

So, das Kapitel ist im Gegensatz zum letzten ein Spaziergang gewesen, und das Überarbeiten hat wesentlich kürzer gedauert. :)

Ich bedanke mich fürs Reviewn und Adden.

**Taqeni: **Tjaha, ist er pünktlich? Geht was schief? Man wird sehen. -g- Jedenfalls beschreibt dieses Kapitel, glaube ich, nicht die Traumhochzeit, wie sie im Buche steht. Freut mich, dass dir die FF gefällt.

**Sepsis:** Ach, Snape übersteht das schon. Er ist schließlich ein echter Slytherin, was? -wissend vor sich hin kicher- :P

**pinklady:** Ich denke, Hermine hat es ganz gut erfasst. Er ist der Fuchs, sie die Trauben. Ich vermute ja, das ganze Hin und Her gehörte mit zu Snapes Taktik - haha, jetzt sollste mal sehen, wie sich Abweisung anfühlt. Oder so was. Hey, und das funktioniert doch auch! ;)

Vielen Dank auch dir.

Und nun viel Spaß.

* * *

„_This suspense is terrible. I hope it will last."_

_(Oscar Wilde)_

xxXxx

Die Stunde der Entscheidung rückte näher. Die Kirchenbänke waren gefüllt, der Chor war eingesungen und die Braut trug ihr Kleid. Charlie schickte eine Eule mit der Nachricht, dass er ein wenig zu spät kommen würde, aber mithilfe eines Desillusionierungszaubers schon bald auf einem Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler ankäme.

Unter dem Vorwand, ein bisschen die frische Luft schnappen zu wollen verschwand Hermine aus dem Ankleideraum, um einen Blick in die Kirche zu werfen. Von Snape war nichts zu sehen. _Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, _sagte sie sich im Stillen, aber ihre Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt.

Die Zeremonie war für Punkt zwölf Uhr angesetzt, gefolgt vom Hochzeitsessen. Snape hatte die letzten achtundvierzig Stunden so glorreich damit verbracht, ihr fast permanent ein Dorn im Auge zu sein, dass sie nicht die geringste Vorstellung hatte, wo er stecken könnte. Er war ein solcher Quälgeist gewesen, und jetzt, wo sie begann ihn zu vermissen, war er verschwunden.

_Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, _wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder. Wenn Charlie ankäme, und sie endlich wieder vereint wären, würde jede Erinnerung an das Intermezzo mit Snape verschwinden – hoffte sie zumindest. Hermine war dazu bestimmt, eine Weasley zu sein. Sie war dieser Familie in den letzten vierzehn Jahren ihres Lebens so nahe gewesen wie ihrer eigenen, wenn nicht näher. Mit Charlie würde Hermine ein warmes, glückliches Leben führen, umgeben von Freunden und Familie; doch wenn sie Snape wählte, müsste sie all das aufgeben und lernen, ein unstetes Leben zu lieben.

Während alle anderen geschäftig umherhasteten, voller Aufregung das große Ereignis erwartend, wurde Hermine immer stiller und in sich gekehrter. _Wenn es das Beste ist, Charlie zu heiraten, warum fühle ich mich dann so unglaublich mies? _Sie versuchte ihr Bestes, sich selbst für die nächste Stunde zu stählen, die ganze Zeit über daran denkend, dass ihr etwas Unvorhergesehenes nie willkommener gewesen war.

Um genau 12:29 Uhr brach ein Tumult los. „Die Kirche steht in Flammen!", rief der Diakon, während sich von der Decke her Hitze ausbreitete und das Feuer an den Dachbalken leckte. „Alle raus, durch das Vestibül!" Hektisch rannte er davon, um bei der Evakuierung zu helfen.

Mithilfe von ein wenig diskretem magischem Eingreifen seitens der anwesenden Zauberer war das Feuer schnell gelöscht, ohne größeren Schaden angerichtet zu haben.

„Das war ja wohl das Dämlichste, Unüberlegteste, was er hätte tun können!" Mrs. Weasley schäumte vor Wut, als sie zu den Evakuierten vor der Kirche stieß. „Er kommt scheinbar ganz nach dir, Arthur!"

„Nun beruhige dich doch, Molly", flüsterte ihr Ehemann, der ihr auf dem Absatz folgte. „Woher hätte Charlie wissen sollen, dass der Drache so lebensmüde sein würde, sich auf der Kirchturmspitze aufzuspießen? Er ist jetzt mit Hagrid auf dem Dach, und die beiden versuchen ihr Bestes, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Ministerium wird im Notfall auch dafür sorgen, dass Vergessenszauber eingesetzt werden, wo es nötig ist."

„Was ich mit dieser Familie alles erlebe! Arme Hermine. Ihr Hochzeitstag ist ruiniert!" Molly suchte die Menge mit den Augen ab. „Wo ist sie denn nur?"

Hermine stand mit ihren Brautjungfern inmitten des Gedränges. Wie sie vorausgesagt hatte, herrschte unglaubliches Chaos. Die Situation war wirklich voller Ironie. Sie hatte gedacht, dass, sollte irgendetwas geschehen, das die Zeremonie verhindern würde, Snape dahinter stecken würde. Stattdessen war Charlie selbst der Grund des Aufschubs der Hochzeit. Sie fühlte sich, als habe man ihr eine Galgenfrist eingeräumt – wenn sie nur Snape jetzt finden könnte.

Die kirchlichen Amtspersonen alarmierten die Londoner Feuerwehr, das Gebäude wurde inspiziert und die Kirche geschlossen. Das Hochzeitsessen wurde abgesagt und die Weasleys, Grangers und deren Gäste gingen getrennte Wege.

Noch immer mit ihrem Brautkleid bekleidet lehnte Hermine die Einladung der Weasleys ab, den Nachmittag im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, und beschloss stattdessen, in ihre eigene Wohnung zurückzukehren.

* * *

So, und jetzt starte ich mal einen kleinen Erpressungsversuch: Mehr Reviews, sonst seht ihr das nächste Kapitel erst in zwei Wochen! -muhahaha- Wobei. Ich glaube, so fies könnte ich dann doch nicht sein. 

Bis nächsten Montag. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid, ich weiß, ich bin spät dran. Ich hab's irgendwie total verschwitzt - jetzt ist der Fall eingetreten, vor dem ich mich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte ... Ich habe aber eine gute Ausrede: Ich war das Wochenende über in Berlin, bin erst Montag Abend zurückgekommen, gestern war mein erster Schultag nach den Ferien; ich möchte mich trotzdem entschuldigen, dass ich euch diesmal länger habe warten lassen.

Danke, ihr fleißigen Reviewer, fürs Reviewn, und auch danke, Schwarzleser, fürs Lesen. :)

**pinklady:** Ja, war ein bisschen kurz, das letzte Kapitel. Viel länger ist das hier auch nicht, wenn überhaupt, und es tut mir ja Leid - aber ich packe ungern zwei zusammen, und so müsst ihr länger warten, also ist doch alles schön. :P Danke für die Wortmeldung.

**Reditus Mortis:** Nach diesem hier noch ein Kapitel - dann haben wir's hinter uns. ;) Freut mich, wenn's gefällt.

**Mionecoop:** Ich möchte ganz sicher niemanden zwingen zu reviewn. Ich freue mich ja über jeden einzelnen Kommentar, Vergessen wird verziehen, denn das habe ich ja diese Woche auch ganz glorreich getan. ;) Und das Schönste am Übersetzen ist ja, dass es überhaupt jemand liest, schließlich wird's ja gemacht, um für mehr Menschen zugänglich gemacht zu werden. Trotzdem schön, dass du dich diesmal wieder gemeldet hast.

Ja, wir mussten auf Snape verzichten, auf spitzes Hin und Her.

Oh, Torte und Karte? Das ist toll, viel Schwarz und Fledermäuse. :P Du scheinst dir ja sehr sicher zu sein. Nun, wir werden sehen.

**vestilia:** Schön, noch jemanden angefixt. :) Viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung und danke.

**Motianna's Morgana:** Ihr scheint euch ja alle ziemlich sicher zu sein. Was, wenn sie am Ende doch Charlie nimmt, hm? -g- Danke auch dir.

**Sepsis:** Ach, du hast mich durchschaut. Nein, so fies kann ich nicht sein - obwohl ich beinah unabsichtlich fies gewesen wäre. Der Drache tut mir eher Leid - spießt Vocalion das arme Ding auf der Kirchturmspitze auf, das war ja wohl auch 'ne gemeine Idee. Aber sonst geb ich dir vollkommen Recht. :)

Es ist angerichtet:

* * *

„_The most important things to do in the world are to get something to eat, something to drink, and somebody to love you."_

_(Brendan Behan)_

xxXxx

Als Hermine in den dämmrigen Korridor trat, hörte sie eine zittrige Stimme aus dem Dunkel. „Hermine."

„Severus", hauchte sie.

„Bist du … hast du …"

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet."

Snape atmete hörbar aus.

Sie schloss die Tür auf und ließ ihn ein.

„Severus, ich wollte heute Morgen nicht gehen. Ich habe geöffnet und –"

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise. „Molly hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Wir haben einen Portschlüssel zur Kirche genommen, kurz nachdem du von deinen Freundinnen entführt worden warst."

Sie sah ihn prüfend an. „Ich habe nach dir Ausschau gehalten, aber ich konnte dich nirgends entdecken. Wo warst du?"

„Wir kamen zu früh an, und das Warten machte mich nervös und ich fühlte mich fehl am Platze. Ich bin nach Hogwarts appariert, um nachzudenken und … zu hoffen. Ich habe die letzte Stunde hier verbracht, nicht wissend, ob du zurückkommen würdest."

„Dann hast du es gar nicht gehört?"

„Was gehört?", fragte Snape.

„Die Kirche hat gebrannt. Charlie ist auf einem Drachen angereist; aus irgendeinem Grund hat das Tier gescheut, und hat sich selbst auf der Kirchturmspitze aufgespießt."

Snape vermied ihren Blick und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. „Wurde jemand verletzt?"

„Außer dem Drachen niemand. Charlie und Hagrid sind wahrscheinlich immer noch auf dem Dach und versuchen, die arme Kreatur zu befreien." Hermine ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Hermine, ich muss wissen, ob du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast. Du wolltest es mir gerade sagen, bevor wir getrennt wurden. Bitte, ich kann nicht –"

„Ich will dich", versicherte sie ihm. „Die letzten zwei Tage waren unglaublich und widersetzten sich jeder Vernunft. Ich kann nicht ehrlich sagen, dass ich dich liebe; alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich mir Zeit nehmen will herauszufinden, wie es ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Dann wirst du mich nicht heiraten?"

Sie lächelte und strich mit den Fingern sanft über seine Wange. „Nicht heute, jedenfalls."

Snape entspannte sich und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, seine Beine vor sich ausstreckend. Zufrieden rieb er die Hände. „Wie wäre es dann mit Tee?"

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm, ein teuflisches Glitzern in den Augen, das Snape sagte, dass die Teestunde würde warten müssen. Er schloss sie in seine Arme, hob sie hoch und trug sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer, voller Vorfreude auf eine Diskussion über die Erhebung Elfrichs des Eifrigen.

* * *

Nur noch 5 Tage bis zum letzten Kapitel - ich hab euch die Wartezeit verkürzt. -g-


	7. Chapter 7

Ja, ich habe lange gebraucht, und es tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Erst Stress, dann bin ich auch noch krank geworden, aber für die lange Warterei werdet ihr nun schlussendlich doch mit dem letzten Kapitel belohnt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß. Auf eventuelle Reviews antworte ich dann per PM. :)

**Sepsis:** Ja, haha, von wegen nur noch fünf Tage. Ich hab mir doch reichlich länger Zeit gelassen. Schön, dass du Hermine in ihrer Entscheidung unterstützt. :P

**Motianna's Morgana:** Gut, da hast du auch wieder Recht. Obwohl ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass es leichter ist, Charlie zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen, dass nicht höhnisch ist. ;)

**pinklady:** Was deinen Verdacht angeht, wird dich dieses Kapitel sicher interessieren.

Das mit den Kapiteln ist schon längst geschehen, nichts, worum sich der Leser sorgen müsste. Das war eine andere, lange Geschichte. -g- Ja, schade, nur noch ein Kapitel; aber ich sitz schon wieder an einer neuen Übersetzung. (Fragt sich nur, wie lang die brauchen wird.)

* * *

„_Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery."_

_(Albus Dumbledore)_

xxXxx

Der neue Tag brach in all seiner Pracht über ihrem gemütlichen Nest herein. Über Nacht waren sie, durch beidseitiges Einverständnis, zu Liebenden geworden. Snape schlief noch immer tief und fest, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, als Hermine aufwachte.

Sie sah ihren ungewöhnlichen Partner liebevoll an, als sie sich müde streckte, noch immer gesättigt von der letzten Nacht. Im Dunkeln war er göttlich; in der Morgendämmerung bot er nicht unbedingt den schönsten Anblick, aber er war göttlich, trotz allem.

Hermine rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. Dann kletterte sie aus dem Bett und stolperte beinahe über ihr Brautkleid, das in einem Haufen auf dem Boden lag. Als sie das Badezimmer betrat, sah sie, dass Snapes Kleidung im selben Zustand im Bad verstreut war. Eine leere Phiole schaute aus einer der Taschen seines Umhangs hervor. Neugierig zog sie sie heraus, um sie näher zu begutachten und die Aufschrift zu lesen.

_Drachen-Abwehrmittel! _In Hermines Kopf formte sich sofort eine Vermutung. _Mrs. Weasley muss ihm gesagt haben, dass Charlie mit einem Drachen kommen würde. Severus muss … nein, so etwas Verabscheuungswürdiges würde er nie tun. _Hermine erlaubte sich nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Als sie die Phiole zurück in Snapes Tasche stecken wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie gegen etwas Hartes stieß. Sie wühlte darin und entdeckte eine weitere Überraschung. _Mein Gepäck! Er hat es gestohlen, um mich daran zu hindern, in die Flitterwochen zu fahren! Wirklich ein Slytherin durch und durch!_

Hermine stürmte zurück ins Schlafzimmer und rief Snape wach. Er grunzte und blinzelte verschlafen.

„Erklär das!", forderte sie.

Snape blinzelte noch einige Male, um seine Sicht zu klären. „Habe ich wieder im Schlaf geredet? Habe ich Lily erwähnt… äh, Lilien?"

„Nein, du hast keine Lilien erwähnt. Erklär mir _das hier_!" Sie warf ihm die Phiole zu.

_Na toll! Wir sind noch nicht einmal verheiratet, und schon durchwühlt sie meine Taschen!_

„Ich trage immer eine Notfalldosis Drachen-Abwehrmittel bei mir. Man weiß nie, wann man es gebrauchen kann", log er geradeheraus.

„Du kommst sehr selten mit Drachen in Kontakt!"

„Das stimmt nicht ganz. Ich bin sicher, ich werde meiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter bald begegnen."

„Ihr werdet sicher viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben – ihr seid im gleichen Alter!", antwortete Hermine gehässig.

„Wegen was genau bin ich angeklagt?"

„Du bist aufs Dach geschlichen und hast das Abwehrmittel darauf ausgeschüttet, so dass Charlie nicht landen konnte! Mrs. Weasley muss dir gegenüber erwähnt haben, dass er mit einem Drachen kommen würde. Du hast voller Absicht versucht, meine Hochzeit zu verderben! Charlie hätte sterben können, und das Kirchengebäude wurde beschädigt!"

„Meine Absicht war lediglich, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Hochzeit verschoben würde, damit du mehr Zeit hättest, dich zu entscheiden. Ich hätte nicht wissen könne, dass Weasley die Kreatur in die gleiche Position manövrieren würde wie ein Schwein auf einem Spieß."

„Bist du _sicher_, dass das deine einzige Absicht war?"

„Wie schon gesagt, du kannst heiraten, wen immer du willst. Ich habe ehrenhaft gehandelt und dir mehr Zeit gegeben zu realisieren, dass du dein wahres Glück nur mit mir finden kannst."

„Du bist ja so voller Selbstlosigkeit, nicht wahr? Wie erklärst du es dir dann, dass mein Gepäck sich in deiner Tasche befindet? Du hast es gestohlen und geschrumpft, damit ich keine Kleidung für meine Flitterwochen haben würde!"

„Ich bin sicher, deinen alternativen Bräutigam hätte das nicht im Geringsten gestört. Zu deiner Information: Molly bat mich, dein Gepäck zu schrumpfen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie alle Hände voll zu tun."

„Hast du sie wieder dazu überredet, _Tee _zu machen? Seit wann seid ihr beiden so dicke miteinander? Wenn sie deine wahre Natur kennen würde!"

„Molly hält sehr viel von mir nach unserer gemeinsamen Mitarbeit im Orden. Sie betrachtet mich praktisch als einen Ehren-Weasley. Wir haben sogar gemeinsam eine geheime Mission durchgeführt, obwohl sie davon nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hat."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Ich habe eine von Molly gemachte Minzpastete aus der Vorratskammer im Grimmauld Place gestohlen. Ich habe diese zu einem Todessertreffen mitgenommen. Drei der Todesser haben sich bedient und erlagen einer Fleischvergiftung. Zu schade, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dem Dunklen Lord ein Stück anzubieten. Molly und ich hätten die Zaubererwelt retten können ohne auch nur die geringste Hilfe von Potter."

Trotz ihrer Wut begann Hermine zu lachen.

„Nun, da ich dich amüsiert habe, ist mir vergeben?"

„Hm", sagte Hermine bedächtig, „niemand wurde verletzt – außer dem Drachen natürlich. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Charlie und Hagrid ihn wieder werden aufpäppeln können."

„Dann bist du mir nicht mehr böse?"

„Ich denke nicht."

„Gut. Dann komm zurück ins Bett und lass uns für unsere Flitterwochen üben", schlug Snape begierig vor.

Hermine legte sich wieder zu ihm und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. „Es wird nur Flitterwochen gebe, _wenn _ich entscheide, dich zu heiraten", neckte sie ihn, bevor sie an seinem Ohr knabberte.

„_Sobald _du entscheidest, mich zu heiraten", verbesserte er sie, während seine Hand ihren Oberkörper hinunter wanderte.

Nach einigen leidenschaftlichen Küssen fragte Snape zaghaft: „Hermine?"

„Ja, Severus?"

„Da ist etwas, das ich wirklich mögen würde", begann er zögerlich.

„Alles, Liebling. Sprich es aus."

„Ich habe mich gefragt …"

„Severus, nach all dem, was wir letzte Nacht getan haben, ist wohl kaum der Moment für Schüchternheit gekommen. Sag mir, an was du denkst. Ich habe nichts dagegen, ein wenig abenteuerlich zu werden; vielleicht finde ich auch Vergnügen daran."

„Nun", sagte Snape langsam. „Es ist etwas, das mir Freude bereiten _würde_, aber wenn du es lieber nicht tun willst, dann verstehe ich das, und wir können so weiter machen wie bisher. Es ist äußerst befriedigend", bekannte er, „und ich möchte dich nicht um mehr bitten, als du gewillt bist zu geben."

Hermine sah ihn mit einem verruchten Lächeln an. „Ist es etwas Ungewöhnliches?"

„Ich denke, das hängt von jedermanns Definition von ‚ungewöhnlich' ab."

„Ist es heiß?", wollte sie schwer atmend wissen.

„Sehr."

„Wird dafür eine… eine Flüssigkeit benötigt?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Nun, Severus, es _ist_ durchaus ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber ich bin sehr offen. Willst du es tun oder soll ich?"

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn _du _es tun würdest", antwortete Snape frech.

„Jetzt?", fragte Hermine, ein wenig den Mut verlierend.

„Vorzugsweise."

Hermine zögerte. „Ich kann nicht. Es ist einfach zu … zu …"

„Früh am Morgen?", bot Snape an.

„Nein, zu ekelhaft", entschied sie und kräuselte die Nase.

„Hmm. Wie du willst. Ich denke, sobald wir verheiratet sind und in unser Häuschen gezogen sind, kann ich einen Hauself beordern, es zu tun."

Hermine setzte sich auf und starte Snape schreckensbleich an. „Das ist pervers! Das gibt der Hauselfenbefreiung eine völlig andere und äußerst geschmacklose Richtung." Sie schauderte. „Ich sollte noch einmal darüber nachdenken dich zu heiraten!"

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

„Das ist ganz einfach zu viel verlangt." Hermine verschränkte die Arme und schmollte.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und verengte die Augen. „Es ist ein trauriger Tag für Großbritannien, wenn ein Zauberer nicht einmal mehr eine anständige Tasse Tee verlangen kann!", murrte er.

„Tee?", kicherte sie.

„Ja, Tee!", bellte er.

„Kommt sofort!", rief Hermine fröhlich.

Snape zog sie noch einmal zu sich, bevor er sie gehen ließ. „Endlich", seufzte er zufrieden, „halte ich die ganze Welt in meinen Armen."

* * *

Hach ja. -seufz- Wat is dat schön ... Und damit wären wir am Ende. Danke fürs Lesen, fürs Reviewen, fürs Adden, fürs Dabei-Gewesen-Sein; es hat Spaß gemacht mit euch. 


End file.
